Two out of Three ain't Bad
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: Oneshot. Sad. Seto we could talk all night...But that will never change the way that I feel. Sad story... But comic relief in AN!


Two Out of Three ain't bad

-

One-shot

Written by Inuyoukai-san

-

Summary; "Seto we could talk all night… But that isn't getting us nowhere, I told you everything that I possibly can…There's nothing left inside of me."

-

She whistled a tune…An old one she couldn't remember the name or any of the lyrics, but it was there all the same…

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide at the proposal not with happiness but with shock.

She stared at the ring blankly. Now understanding why the expensive dinner the hesitation and the nervousness which, I might add, was very out of character for him.

"Anzu?"

Her name brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Seto…But no."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. And looked deep into her eyes…

"What…? But Anzu?!"

Breaking eye contact…She ran.

After staring at the place where she last stood, Seto Kaiba chased after Anzu Mazaki.

When Anzu looked back, she saw that he was fallowing her knowing Seto to well, she splinted towards the garage because he would be easily able to catch up with her.

But on her way she realized that she left her purse in there room. The brunette made a sharp turn into a room, hid behind the wall and waited until Seto passes her by.

After seeing his figure three seconds later she waited until he was out of sight to go back to the room.

Grabbing her things she was calmed after jog here. She realized that she wouldn't escape Seto.

_I have no choice…I'll have to tell him no matter how hurt he'll be._

And when all her things were packed she picked up the phone and was dialing for a taxi to pick her up.

"Hello? Yes I would like to have a tax-" The phone line was cut and she saw a hand holding down the receiver button.

And so she gave him the phone, he hung up and she made way to sat on the couch and Seto fallowed suit.

"Would mind telling me why no…?"

Her bangs soon place themselves like waterfall covering the cave of truth.

"Seto we could talk all night… But that isn't getting us nowhere, I told you everything that I possibly can…There's nothing left inside of me."

Seto stood up yelling.

"Nothing left inside of you!?! There's nothing left inside of me! Finally when I gave you a chance to be somebody, this is how you repay me?! After all I've done for you?"

"Seto…At the beginning…I tried to show you just how much I cared! But you've been cold for me so long I'm crying ice sickles instead of tears!"

Seto was on the verge of tears now understanding he took to long…And in the end he has broken his own heart.

"And all I can do Seto…Is keep on telling you…I want you Seto, I need you…But now there is no way I'm ever going to love you…" Now Anzu was on the verge of tears…

He sat back down this time the tears fell down his face.

He hasn't cried like this since his parents died…

He cracked a broken smile.

"Hey it's ok Seto because two out of three ain't bad…"

She brought him to her chest and hugged him, and told him her story.

"Now Seto… There's only one man that I have ever loved and that was very long ago…I know I'll never get him out of my heart. He never loved me back…" And she nodded as they both were now crying. "Yeah I know…I remember how he left me on a stormy night and how he kissed me and got out of our bed…I pleaded Seto…I begged him not walk out of that door…He packed his things and turned right away…And he kept on…" Now her breathing turned into huge sobs…

"He kept on telling me… He kept, on, telling me… ''I want you…I need you…But there ain't, no way I'm ever going to love…"

And Seto continued for her…

"Don't be sad because two out three ain't bad…"

"Now don't be sad cuz two out of three ain't bad…Baby we can talk all night but that ain't getting us nowhere…"

_Strange how could I forget that song it was his favorite and mine before he left all those years ago…_

_-_

_Baby we can talk all night  
But that aint getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
Theres nothing left inside of here  
And maybe you can cry all night  
But thatll never change the way that I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldnt make me leave here_

I poured it on and I poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
Im tired of words and Im too hoarse to shout  
But youve been cold to me so long  
Im crying icicles instead of tears

And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want you  
I need you  
But -- there aint no way Im ever gonna love you  
Now dont be sad  
cause two out of three aint bad  
Now dont be sad  
cause two out of three aint bad

You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no coupe de vile hiding at the bottom of a cracker jack box

I cant lie  
I cant tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
Ill never be able  
To give you something  
Something that I just haven't got

There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago  
And though I know Ill never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back  
Ooh I know  
I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed  
And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away

And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad  
I want you  
I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad  
Don't be sad  
cause two out of three ain't bad

Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere…

-

Inu-san: Well that was terribly sad…

Seto: Ok I didn't really understand it…

Anzu: Me neither…

Inu-san: How dense you can get?!

Bakura: Yeah seriously that was very sad and you can't even understand it?!

Anzu and Seto: Yup.

Bakura: (Grrrrrrrrrrr…) Well I'll explain it to you but no questions OR interruption!

Anzu: Sure.

Seto: Whatever…

Bakura: That means you too bitch!

Inu-san: (Putt's away yuppie cushion) Oh alright… (Pout)

Bakura: Basically after Yami left Anzu, she was hurting right?

Anzu and Seto: (Nods)

Bakura: So then Anzu saw a part in Kaiba that made her fall in love with him!

Anzu and Seto: Ok…

Bakura: But Kaiba didn't see anything in her and felt like playing with her emotions but-

Anzu: the lyrics say "But you've been cold to me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears…

Seto: So basically while Anzu was falling out of love I was falling in love…

Bakura: Yes but the only reason she was still with you must have been because she was confused, right?

Anzu and Seto: (Nods)

Seto: I understand now!

Anzu: WO…That really is sad and that's for the both of us eh?

Inu-san: WOW Bakura you'd make a great teacher!

Bakura: I'm not Bakura!

Inu-san: What…?

Bakura: I'm Ryou!

Inu-san: Eh…to?

Ok…Ryou: You really thought I was Bakura huh?

Inu-san: (Nods and takes a step back)

Ryou: Well that's because I am!

Anzu and Seto: O….k….

Inu-san: 00''''''

The person who's confusing me the narrator: I got ya good! I am Ryou! Sorry chaps I haven't had a good laugh lately and I knew this would be funny!

Inu-san Anzu Seto: (eye each other suspiciously)

Seto: So you're not the psychopath albino?

Well you know either way, the albino: Nope!

Anzu: You're not Bakura?

Albino: Anzu…You of all people should be able to tell the difference!

Inu-san: LOOK SOMEONE'S KILLING ATEM!

Anzu: OH NO YAMI!

Seto: YES KILL KILL!

Albino: NOOOOOO! HE'S MINE TO- (Turns around nervously…)

Anzu: (Turned into Medusa)

Seto: (Scary, scary ice cold freezing glare…)

Inu-san: (Turned into her whole demon form, which was very scary considering the poisonous saliva, the blood red eyes, her intimidating 20 meters tall and 15 meters wide…Fangs claws the basics to any flesh eating demon.)

Finally figured out, Bakura: (Petrified! J)

And guessing you already know what comes up next I, the Narrator will tell you to leave a review and no flames! Thank you for your time!

Inu-san Anzu and Seto: GET HIM!


End file.
